Catalogs of items may be organized into a taxonomy, including items in one or more taxonomy nodes. Upon entering a search query, a user may be presented with suggested taxonomy nodes that may be used to further refine the search. A search of the catalog of items may be refined in scope by searching within a selected taxonomy node. These suggested taxonomy nodes may exist at varying depths of the taxonomy graph.